1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication device and an authentication system for authentication, and a sensor used in the authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a network including Internet has been extended and an information telecommunication technology has advanced recently, on-line business and on-line information exchange have been booming. Accordingly, electronic commerce, which is a non-face-to-face commerce over a network, has been thriving. Thus, individual authentication is getting required in much more occasions ever.
Authentication is performed in various ways; having a password input for identifying a person, certifying a person with a certification such as IC card, etc. Each way has inevitable troubles: The former has a problem of leakage and forgetting or lapse of memory, the latter has a problem of theft and loss. Therefore, biometrics authentication has widely come into use as individual authentication with high accuracy and safety.
Biometrics authentication is roughly divided into two types; a way using person's physical characteristics such as fingerprint authentication or face authentication, and a way using person's behavioral characteristics such as signature authentication. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of fingerprint authentication.
The way using person's physical characteristics has high accuracy in authentication but has a problem in being relatively vulnerable to forgery. On the other hand, the way using person's behavioral characteristics has relatively low accuracy in authentication but has an advantage in being protective against forgery.
As a pattern recognition algorithm for authentication, DP (Dynamic Programming) matching technique for calculating similarity between two patterns with DP, particularly in voice recognition field (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1, 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-91769
[Non-Patent Document 1] Yoshinori Kamisaka and Kazuhiko Oma, “Algorithm for pattern recognition and learning”, bun-ichi-sogo-shuppan
[Non-Patent Document 2] Masao Haruta, Tetsuo Funada, Shinji Hayashi, Kazuya Takeda, Image Information Media Basic Technology Series I “Sound information processing”, Eizo-Joho media-kai edition, corona-sha